


Five Nights At Benery's. (God Help Us All)

by Pup200



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, No Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pup200/pseuds/Pup200
Summary: Ever since the success of Black Mesa, a local named Gary Mann, also known by his close employees as 'G-Man', made a small entertainment location for it, with a select menu of food (NOT a restaurant!), and hired two night guards fit for watching the place at night!Enter Gordon Freeman, and Darnold Pepper, both who become night guards for this mysterious 'G-Man'. Will they be safe?(Note: Not exactly fnaf, by that I mean no child death!)
Relationships: Darnold & Gordon Freeman, Darnold/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Welcome To The Family! (Pt 1)

Gordon Freeman needs a job.  
Sitting up in his bed, he decided that he needed to make Joshua some breakfast, figuring that he would look for one in a bit. Joshua was already up, already dressed for school, and was waiting for his father to be up. "Hi daddy!" "Heya, Joshie. What do you want for breakfast?" "Pancakes!!" Joshua yelled, which caused Gordon to laugh a bit. "'Course, buddy."

After he made the pancakes, Joshua sitting down and eating it quickly, Gordon looking impressed. "You should slow down, bud." "This is slow!!" Joshua smiles. 

The school bus honked, and Joshua ran out, wishing his dad a "good day!" "You have a good day too, Joshie!"

Gordon watched the bus as his phone buzzed. Confused, he reached for his phone, and saw he had a business email from a 'G-Mann@Gmail.com', and read it out loud:

"Dear Mr. Freeman, I have a position for you in an entertainment place being built.  
You would be working the night shift, and every now and then, repairing animated characters who represent the franchise.  
I have sent an email to another person who I am interested in working with as well.  
Please respond with your answer.  
-Mann"

"Well, that's formal…" Gordon smirks, but replies with a few questions, like location and where it's at.  
'Mann' replied back, giving a address, and answers other things, Gordon deciding to look up the place and-

"Hell, it does exist…"

The building was covered in a tarp, clearly still being worked on, a logo having been placed on top, a strange bent pipe shape surrounded by a circle.

Even though Gordon put it on the back burner, the offer bounced around in his head as he helped Joshua with his homework, and reading him a story as Joshua soon fell asleep.

Gordon decided that, while trying to sleep, that:  
"Screw it, I'll check it out… at most, it could be abandoned, but at best…" Gordon smiles. "I could have a job."

+------+

Gordon left his car the next day, having parked it near the building. 

Okay, the Google maps app was outdated, the building was finished, it seems.  
He did see someone else there, a man wearing a purple sweater, and had a bit of a nervous smile. "Oh, hi! I'm Darnold." "Gordon. Pleasure to meet you." "W-Wait, you aren't a 'Gary Mann?'"

"No, but… I am…" a slow talking man dressed in a suit said, a creepy smile on his face. Gordon and Darnold jolted a bit, Gordon having felt his fight or flight reflexes, and tried to do neither of those just yet. 

"You're Gary?" "Yes, I… am." He smiles, it's less creepy than before. "I… apologize for startling the… both of you… I had not expected both of you… to respond… in person." Darnold smiles politely. "Oh, well. I wanted to see what this place was about, and if this place was legitimate." Darnold adds on. "So, can we see the inside?"

Gary nods, and opens the front doors, moving aside and motioned for the duo to enter.

Gordon entered first, the building lights turning on and Darnold looked around as Gordan locked eyes with the center stage group.  
The main one in the front was some type of security guard, and the two next to him are scientists of some kind, all being animatronics.  
Gordon doesn't really like animatronics, and he already feels like he has a headache staring at the guard. 

Somehow, he feels that today will be interesting.


	2. Welcome To The Family! (Pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darnold and Gordon see the Boys™. 
> 
> (Also, what should the entertainment building be called?)

"That one in the center is Benrey… Our security guard… animatronic." "Benrey? Don't you mean Barney?" Gordon asked simply. "... No…" Gary replied with.  
Gordon couldn't help but snort a bit.  
Darnold walks around a bit, seeing the seating arrangements, tables, and how everything has a sci-fi look to it, Darnold noticing the soda machines.  
Gary continued introducing the main cast, next pointing to the left of Benrey, a scientist wearing a propeller hat. "This is… Tommy, a very… book smart… and knowledgeable man…" Gordon felt easy around Tommy, his headache dipping a bit.  
"What sodas do you all have?" Darnold asked, and Gary responds. "Oh, we have-"

A whirling interrupted the trio as Tommy's eyes flickered on, his arm, which held a golden dog puppet on it, moving upwards as he said. "Soda makes you see faster, Mr. Darnold!" Darnold blinks. "I-Is he meant to say that?" Gary shrugs. "We once… had a mechanic, but he… started a podcast against us… Saying that we… are hiding crimes that we… did not commit."  
Gordon nods, seeing the animatronic to Benrey's right active as well, saying simply. "Ah, Hello Gary!" "Hello, Dr…. Coomer…"

Gary then walked over to the other rooms, showing the two a prize corner, and a… test tube?

"What's that?" Darnold says, feeling uneasy. "That is where we store… a project in the… making."  
Gordon looked at the tube, it held an animatronic. "Y-You're kidding, right?" Gary shakes his head. "Not really… Mr. Freeman… Not really."  
The robot in there turned on as well, and banged his fist against the glass. "Gary! Get me out of here!" Gary made a face of amusement. "... No, Dr. Bubby…"  
Bubby looked like he wanted to strangle Gary, but locked eyes with Gordon. "You. Let me out." Gordon blinks. "Whatishappening- Uh, is he-"  
Gary sighs. "Oh, I forgot to… mention something… vital… the animatronics that I… have shown you, have a special AI… that only our resident podcast crook… can fix…"  
Darnold looks at Gary. "Y-You mean- Why have that as a feature?!" Gary shrugs. "It-It wasn't my… exact choice…" "Don't you own the place?!" Gordon chimed in, extremely confused. "I… do not… necessarily… my employer does… I merely own the… deed of land…"  
"So-So your employer, he hired a guy that can code your AI to be self-aware?" Darnold questioned, and Gary sighed.  
"If you continue to question their decisions, then you will not have a job here… or anywhere ever… again…"

So Gordon and Darnold took the job, deciding to try and fix the animatronics when the night struck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Feetman and Mr. Mixologist take the job and Gary Mann is kinda threatening. 
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is all over the place, I still hope you guys like the story!  
> (Follow my Tumblr @Tsos-Woah and my Twitter @GhostttPog (rn I'm private so))


	3. Night 1! (Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon and Darnold head into work, but a lot of stuff happens.

Which, well, was when their jobs started.   
Gordon hired a babysitter for Joshua, since it was Friday, and Joshua would be staying up, much to Gordon's dismay, the babysitter reminding Gordon briefly of Tommy, before heading into work. 

When Gordon arrived, he saw that Darnold was waiting a bit for him, the building having a much different tone at night.   
"Oh! Hello, Gordon!" "Heya Darnold." Gordon waves as Darnold unlocks the front doors, even though they both have the keys to the place.   
As the duo entered, Darnold having flicked on the lights, seeing that they didn't work.   
"Huh… that's not good." Darnold mumbles, and Gordon nods in response. "Yeah, there's gotta be a generator around here…" Gordon's hands reached towards the walls, finding his way around.   
Until Darnold turned on his phone light. "You… you did bring your phone, right?" "O-Oh, yeah." Gordon grabs his phone, a bit embarrassed at reverting back to-  
Nope, not thinking of that. He turns on his light as well, seeing the Parts & Services room.   
"Okay, let's check in here?" Gordon suggested, and Darnold nodded. "Yeah, they would probably have one in here…"  
Darnold walked in first, his light illuminating the various heads of the characters, and an endoskeleton being on the table.   
Only, Darnold moved his hand through it.   
Gordon looked at Darnold like he was another being, and felt a bit of panic rise within him.   
'How could he not see that?!' The skeleton moved his head towards Gordon, opening his mouth as orbs came out.   
Darnold found the generator, and turned on the backup lights.   
The skeleton disappeared. 

Darnold saw Gordon's panic, and asked. "Hey, are you alright?" Gordon nods, feeling like he's going crazy.

They both turned off their phone lights, the backup ones providing just enough to see, but were still pretty dim. 

"Alright, Gary didn't really show up much more about the building, so… where do we go?" Gordon mumbled the last bit, and Darnold looked around. "My best guess would be down the hallways over there?"  
"Yeah, I guess-I guess that's a good guess. Let's go."

As they walked past the stage, they didn't really notice the missing middle animatronic, the other two remaining turned their eyes towards the duo. 

Gordon entered the hallways first, and saw another room. He turned towards Darnold, smiling. "Hey, you might have been right-" 

"hey. do you have your passports?"

Gordon blinked, looking at Darnold. "D-Did you say that?" Darnold shook his head.   
Darnold pointed in front of them.   
Gordon followed his point, and saw the Benrey animatronic before them. 

"hey. dont ignore me. do you two have your passports?"  
Gordon asked bluntly. "P-Passports? We don't have our passports-" "Oh, I do!" Darnold showed his passport to the security guard animatronic, his full name being "Darnold Pepper"  
"ppfft. nice, mr. pepper." "Actually, I have a doctorate, so it's actually-" "Why do you have that on you?!" Gordon asked, looking at Darnold. "And why are you showing him it." "Because he asked?" "Y-You have no idea what he could do with that information!"

"Actually, Mr. Freeman, he just wants to make sure that it's you!" Dr. Coomer, who walked out of the room that Gordon and Darnold were trying to get to, said. "Speaking of which, I have mine here!"

"I'm losing it. I-I gotta be." Gordon mumbled. 

Tonight is going to be a long, long headache filled night for Gordon, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Scary Skeletons, sends Gordon into panic!   
> Darnold has his passport  
> And Benrey is a... Passport Guardian.   
> (I tried to make a song, sue me)


End file.
